huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Clay
Clay is a contestant from Survivor: New Zealand and Survivor: Indonesia. Survivor: New Zealand Clay originally competed on Survivor: New Zealand as part of the red Mana tribe. He was known as the strong silent time around camp and was appreciated for his challenge ability. He formed an alliance of three with Esther and Jessie, who were seen as the oddballs of the tribe. The tribe was lucky enough to win the first two immunity challenges. At the third challenge, Mana lost and had to send someone home. Clay voted with Esther and Jessie for Natalie. However, the rest of the tribe banded together and sent Clay home. Voting History Survivor: Indonesia Clay began Survivor: Indonesia on the orange Matahari tribe. With the group of ten having such small alliances, his alliance with Chet, Luke and Shilpa became the majority. When they lost the first immunity challenge, the alliance of four agreed that the biggest targets were those who competed with people from the other tribe in their original season. They voted for Brittany, who played in Vanuatu with Frankie from the opposing side. They were given a break by winning the next immunity challenge but proceeded to lose the next two. Chet told the alliance about Mary's plan to get rid of Shilpa. Not wanting to lose their ally, the alliance with the additions of Xavier and Kate-Lyn voted out Mary. With the tribe crumbling, Clay was approached by Shilpa, Kate-Lyn and Kimberly to form a better alliance. Kate-Lyn threw Taylor under the bus to the group and striking the tribe members weakness, the alliance got rid of him. Clay, Luke and Kate-Lyn switched to Bulan at this point, where the tribe also included Anastasia, Clarence, Evelyn, Frankie and Tom. Despite the 5-3 disadvantage on their part, Evelyn flipped to their alliance even though she was the fourth number. At tribal, he voted for Tom as agreed and with Evelyn playing her Hidden Immunity Idol, the was a tie between Tom and Luke. At the revote, Clay still voted for and sent Tom home. Clay and Kate-Lyn solidified their bond with each other by making a Final Two deal. The alliance of four continued to exercise their dominance and when they lost the second time in a row, Frankie was voted out. After an immunity challenge win, the remaining thirteen castaways merged into one tribe. Clay and Kate-Lyn kept their alliance with Evelyn and Luke, but also included Evelyn's other allies Anastasia and Tatianna to form the majority. Tatianna wanted to get rid of Chet, whom she had problems with during the swap. Even though Clay was aligned with him at the beginning, he didn't want to rock the boat with his allies and voted him out. The alliance then had their sights set on Xavier, but was blindsided at tribal council when Tatianna flipped to get rid of Luke. Wanting to make a big move, he, Kate-Lyn and Clarence flipped to Tatianna's new alliance. With Anastasia and Evelyn in the minority, the alliance felt that Evelyn was the bigger strategist and she was made the third member of the jury. Realising that he was more likely to be the next victim for being on the bottom of the alliance, he flipped back to his alliance with Anastasia. Instead of unifying and looking for a fifth number, the four split the votes between Laurie and Shilpa. This was a blow to Clay's game because his number one ally Kate-Lyn was eliminated. Thinking that his game was coming to a close, he flipped to Tatianna's alliance. Shilpa and Alexander wanted to get rid of Kimberly and approached Clay. Exploiting the cracks in the tribe, he told Tatianna of the plan and she was ready to take a crack against Shilpa. With Clay as a number, they got rid of Shilpa. Anastasia, Clarence and Clay were the clear members of the minority and he left the group for good this time. They wanted to get rid of their biggest threat, Tatianna and just needed one more player to form a tie. No one was willing to budge and they voted for her, when Clarence was instead voted out by the majority. Anastasia and Clay once again were at the bottom of the tribe, but were prepared to make another move. They told Tatianna of their plot to get rid of Laurie and she agreed. The trio then approached the remaining players in the game and at tribal council, Laurie was unanimously voted out. With an alliance of two on a tribe of six, Clay just needed one more castaway to flip and save himself for another vote. They went with Alexander and he was prepared to make a move against his allies. At tribal council the three voted for Tatianna and the others voted for Anastasia. With a 3-3 tie, a revote occurred where the votes were still deadlocked 2-2. Since Clay won immunity that night, he and the girls who received votes were exempt from drawing rocks. Alexander drew the odd rock and was voted out, which wasn't ideal but ensured Clay and his ally were safe for another tribal. Xavier then approached Anastasia and Clay, knowing that his own allies were going to turn on him. He told them to vote for Tatianna, he played his idol and with the only votes that counted, she was eliminated. At the final four, Anastasia and Clay were the two to beat but had an affiliate in Xavier. When Clay won the final immunity challenge, the pair agreed that Kimberly was a bigger jury threat and she was made the tenth member of the jury. Anastasia, Clay and Xavier then had to face the jury members at the Final Three. At the Final Tribal Council, Clay was appreciated for much of the jury for flipping when he felt was appropriate. Since the members of the majority had time to befriend him, they saw it as his strategic moves and not a ploy against any of them. The members of the minority he worked with for a time was less impressed because it meant it was at the expense of his game. In the end, Clay was given the title of Sole Survivor after earning seven on ten jury votes from Alexander, Chet, Kate-Lyn, Laurie, Luke, Shilpa and Tatianna. Voting History Trivia *Clay was the lowest ranking member of the Mana tribe. **Conversely, he was the highest ranking member of the Matahari and Bersama tribes. Category:Survivor: New Zealand Castaways Category:Survivor: Indonesia Castaways